Conventional metal roof systems require attachment systems in order to attach panels, solar panels, snow rails, wind clamps, signs, HVAC equipment, conduit and the like to a standing seam of a metal roof. A metal roof is a series of panels or tiles configured to be joined to a sub-layer by fasteners and to form a weather seal by overlapping these tiles or panels in a known way. The metal panels or tiles can be copper, aluminum, zinc coated steel, stainless steel, or other composite blend of metals. Elongated panels can be arranged longitudinally across a roof—from ridge line to overhang—overlapped and joined in a raised, standing seam.
Conventional systems need to secure, hold and maintain devices and things to a metal roof standing seam under normal thermal and vibration activity. In such applications a variety of systems and clamps have been developed to attach the device to the raised seam such as, for example, solar panels, satellite dishes, antennae, and other things e.g. footholds, guides, snow breaks, structures or general supports. These attached devices and things are constantly affected by thermal movement and vibration actions.
Thermal movement of the attachment system occurs as the metal of a roof is heated and cooled by the sun, and under snow loads. For example, threaded fasteners in clamps can loosen by the expanding and contracting to the point that the clamp can slide along the standing seam. As a result, there is a need in the art for an improvements in holding clamps on a standing seam that overcomes the problem of thermal movement.
Another condition that loosens clamps is vibration. For example, fasteners can torque, back-out, or otherwise loosen a clamp secured to the standing roof from high winds and seismic vibration, e.g. traffic, normal earth vibration, earthquakes and the like. Some manufacturers recommend retightening clamps periodically, which is a disadvantage as requiring ongoing maintenance and cost. Recently, standards have been issued for seismic vibrations and activity and known clamp assemblies have yet to be able to meet these seismic standards. As a result, there is a need in the art for an improvement in holding clamps on a standing seam that overcomes the problems of loosening from vibration and other factors.
Other problems and disadvantages with conventional clamps and mounting systems involve not gouging or deforming the applied surface of the metal roof. Metal roofs are provided in color choices and in a variety of coatings that enhance a building appearance and can last decades. The coatings are not only aesthetically pleasing but can function in certain ways from ice and dirt resistance because of non-stick coatings to being energy efficient. It is desirable that the installation process does not scratch, bend, ding or otherwise compromise the top coat of paint, powder coat, Teflon®, or the like. If the top coating is compromised problems occur such as, for example, leakage, limiting the life of the roof from degradation, oxidation, taking away from the appearance, and voiding a manufacturer's warranty. As a result, there is a need in the art for an improved non-penetrating clamp for securely locking pins into the standing seam and roof panel without damaging the panel's surface.